Make A Choice
by thelilacfield
Summary: After meeting Santana while shopping, Brittany is left wondering why exactly she doesn't seem to want a future with Artie.


I've recently discovered my addiction to a certain couple, so I've written one. Be warned: This is Brittana at its fluffiest. It begins at the end and then explains how they got there. A sequel of sorts to _Are You Listening?_ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Make A Choice<span>

"Santana, I'm so nervous," Brittany says, looking at her girlfriend with worried eyes.

"Sit down, let me brush your hair and I'll tell you a little secret," Santana says. Obediently, Brittany takes a seat and hands Santana her silver-backed hairbrush. Having her girlfriend brush her hair calms Brittany and soothes her frayed nerves.

"What was the secret?" she asks.

"The secret is that you have absolutely no need to be nervous because everyone will love you out there," Santana replies, an encouraging note in her voice. "You're magic, Brittany." Brittany remembers when Artie told her that, but coming from Santana's lips it sounds more meaningful, somehow. Brittany hugs Santana and runs up the steps to backstage as the loudspeaker blares out with her name.

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't understand why Santana had been ignoring her since the party at Quinn's house. As they were on summer break and weren't at school every day, it was difficult to find a way to accidentally run into her, yet somehow Brittany managed it.<p>

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there!" she said as Santana bent down to pick up her bag. "How are you, Santana?"

"I'm good, thanks, Brittany," Santana said. "What are you buying?"

"A home pregnancy test kit," Brittany said brightly. "After the party I've been throwing up quite a lot and Artie thinks I might be pregnant." She saw a flash of hurt in her friend's eyes before the mask returned.

"I'm happy for you," Santana said dully. "You and Artie will be great parents."

"Santana, why have you been ignoring me since the party?" Brittany asked. "Are you upset about something I did?"

"No, no, it's not you, it's me," Santana said. "Me and my stupid heart that wants to rule my head."

"Sometimes it's good to listen to your heart," Brittany said. "My rabbit taught me that when I found out it was hibernating and not dead." Santana blinked at her a few times, turned and ran away from her. Brittany stood still where she stood, watching her best friend run away. All of a sudden, _Me Against The Music _began to issue loudly from her mobile. She flipped it open and heard a familiar voice at the other end.

"Brittany, it's Rachel, Mr Schue has called a glee club meeting tomorrow at his house," Rachel said, speaking so fast Brittany had to ask her to repeat the sentence several times. "See you tomorrow!" There was a click and Rachel was gone. Brittany put her phone away, somehow resisting the urge to text Santana, and purchased her pregnancy test kit.

"Either way, I still love you," Artie said later, squeezing her hand as they waited outside the bathroom door, listening to the seconds tick away on the clock, waiting for the result of the test. Were they about to become parents, or had it been a false alarm? Brittany knew that Artie, who'd always wanted children, would be hoping for the former outcome. However, she couldn't decide which situation she'd rather be in. Pregnant at seventeen or simply having delayed reactions to the amount of alcohol she and Artie had secretly consumed at that party? It was difficult to pick between them.

"A minute's up," Artie said, breaking through her train of thought. She managed a small smile at him and pushed open the door. She picked up the small white stick and tilted it, looking for those two little blue lines that would confirm Artie's suspicions.

"Nothing," she said in a disappointed voice, horrified that she had to fight to keep the elation out of her voice.

"I suppose it's just as well," Artie said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "We can try again later, when we're older and married and ready." Brittany was alarmed to find herself thinking that she didn't want to try again later.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, shaking her head to try and clear it of conflicting thoughts.

"I'll let you have a minute alone," Artie said, though his voice seemed very far away, wheeling himself out of the bathroom.

Brittany sat down on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing her temples as if she was attempting to alleviate a headache. Why was life so confusing? She loved Artie and of course she wanted his children. She didn't care about them being older, married or ready. She would have been incredibly happy if the test had come up positive. She'd once read that to stop worrying you should imagine the face of the person you love. She attempted to visualise Artie's face, but the face building up in her mind had crimson lips, incredible cheekbones, dark, sultry eyes, long eyelashes and glossy dark hair.

"Santana," Brittany whispered. Suddenly her life was flashing before her eyes. All her memories with Santana, blinding her, showing her the truth. It was an epiphany. As Santana's face flashed in front of her eyes, she slid from her seat, cracking her head on the edge of the bathtub.

"Am I dead?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Britt," Artie said, smiling down at her and offering out his hand. "You just hurt your head. It's time for bed." He wheeled her into her bedroom and, smiling, wheeled himself away towards the ramp that ran alongside the stairs. Brittany dressed in her favourite sleepwear, a frilled white nightdress that Santana gave her for her sweet sixteenth. She ran a brush through her hair one hundred times, remembering when she and Santana used to do this for each other at slumber parties. While brushing her teeth at the sink, she remembered the morning after her first sexual encounter with Santana, when she stood in this exact position and Santana swept her hair aside and kissed her neck. So many memories, and all revolving around one person.

Brittany awoke the next morning to the sound of birdsong and sunlight beaming through the white curtains. It was like the beginning of a Disney princess' happy ending. Brittany jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Returning wrapped in a pink towelling robe - Santana gave her that, too - Brittany considered what to wear. In the end, she chose a tight pink tee, grey skinny jeans and heeled pink ankle boots - all gifts from Santana.

"You seem cheerful this morning," her younger brother Bobby observed as she bounded into the kitchen and filled a bowl with cereal. Her older sister Becca just smiled and patted the seat beside her.

"Is it romance?" she asked, looking at her sister's radiant complexion and shining eyes.

"The best of romances," Brittany answered and, switching on _One Tree Hill_, started to eat her breakfast. "Will you give me a lift to Mr Schue's house after breakfast?"

"Sure, Britt," Becca said and settled down with her sister to eat a leisurely breakfast.

Brittany arrived at Mr Schue's at the same time as Quinn and Puck. She followed them inside, marvelling at the womanly touches Miss Holliday had brought to what had previously been a bachelor pad.

"Well, since you're all here, I should probably explain," Mr Schue said. "We've been asked to perform over the summer break."

"Wait a second, what are Kurt and Blaine doing here?" Rachel asked.

"They are here to help me judge," Mr Schue said. "One person will have their song go to the show. The theme is bonds. Friendship, romance, family, whatever else you can think of."

"Do we have to sing now?" Tina asked. "Without even practicing?" Mr Schue nodded and beckoned to Rachel, but Brittany stood up.

"Mr Schue, I want to go first," she said loudly. "I have a very important message to get across through song." Mr Schue looked shocked at her enthusiasm, but smiled anyhow and moved away to give her the floor.

"Santana, this song is for you," Brittany said. "I finally realised how much you mean to me, and this song pretty much says it all." She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_It's undeniable that we should be together_

_It unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis is need to know if you don't know just how I feel_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all the things it time, time will reveal, yeah._

Everyone was staring at her, all in shock. Santana was gaping open-mouthed at her, while Artie looked confused and hurt. She felt guilty about not telling him before-hand, but she had to get it out, so she kept singing.

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl, it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me and_

_Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start back at one, yeah._

Everyone was whispering. Tina and Mercedes were obviously muttering, wondering how she could be so cruel to Artie, but Brittany knew in her heart that this song showed everyone how she really felt and so she pressed on.

_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey_

_And undesirable, for us to be apart_

_I never would've made it very far_

'_Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart._

Quinn was gaping at them, looking from Brittany, who could just feel the tears rising in her throat, to Santana, the cheerleader who normally lived behind a mask of bitchiness but had begun to cry. Artie had finally realised what this song meant for his relationship with Brittany and was about to wheel himself out of the room when Mercedes stopped him, telling him to stay and listen. Brittany was beginning to find it difficult to sing past the lump in her throat.

'_Cause_ _one, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl, it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me and_

_Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I start back at one._

It was more than just Santana crying. Artie was in tears too, he had finally come to terms with the fact that Brittany was singing a love song to Santana, not him. Rachel was looking a little choked up listening to the heartfelt love song and Miss Holliday was wiping her eyes and leaning against Mr Schue. Brittany pushed on, knowing that she was almost there.

_Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the life-line, just in the nick of time._

Rachel smiled encouragingly at her as she struggled to hit the high note and for that Brittany was grateful. Mercedes and Tina both began to cry and all the women in the room joined in with her as she began the final chorus.

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl, it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me and_

_Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one._

It took a minute for everyone to realise that she had stopped singing. As a quietly sobbing Brittany returned to her seat, everyone erupted into a storm of cheering and clapping.

"Well, Brittany, that was one of the most tear-jerking performances I've ever seen," Mr Schue said. "Straight from the heart, that's the way to really touch the hearts of those in the audience. I'd like to use that in our show."

"Only if she duets with Santana," Lauren piped up, and everyone cheered in agreement.

"Mr Schue, could we have a minute outside?" Artie asked, gesturing to himself, Brittany and Santana. Mr Schue nodded and turned to Puck.

"Show us your stuff, Puckerman!" Mike cheered as a smirking Puck took the floor. Artie, followed by the two girls, Santana mopping up her tears and Brittany hanging her head in shame, left the room and went to the room in the flat furthest away, which happened to be a spare bedroom.

"Brittany, how could sing that, knowing how much it would hurt me?" Artie asked. "Look at me and tell me why you did it." Brittany looked into his eyes and almost wanted to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear, but one glance at Santana told her she couldn't do that.

"Artie, I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I do love you, but I'm not in love with you the way I am with Santana. I'm sorry, but that's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Vanilla ice-cream might be uncomplicated, but chocolate is more complex and more satisfying." Artie stared at the two girls for a moment and turned abruptly away, wheeling himself back to the room where a pounding beat shook the walls, floor and ceiling.

"You sang for me," Santana said disbelievingly. "I can't believe you care that much."

"I'm sorry, Santana, I didn't know until last night, when my pregnancy test was negative and I realised I didn't want to have a future with Artie," Brittany said softly, approaching the Latina tentatively. "The only future I want is with you."

"Britt, I love you so," Santana whispered. Kisses and caresses were exchanged and confessions were whispered. It was many moments of blissful oblivion before they returned, pinkies linked, to their friends.

"Santana, do you have a song?" Mr Schue asked, looking at the dark-haired girl as she took her rightful seat, beside Brittany.

"No, Mr Schue, I want to have a seat at that show just to listen to Brittany," Santana said, soft passion in her voice. Even when Brittany's song didn't win the competition, losing to Puck's rendition of _Sweet Child O' Mine_, neither girl was disappointed, however much their fellows yelled and protested. They remained wrapped up in their heavenly bubble, gazing into each others' eyes.

* * *

><p>When Brittany stands up on stage in front of thousands of people, looking just like an angel in her long white dress with her hair flowing down her back, she doesn't need to speak the dedication for everyone to know exactly who she's singing to. She blows a kiss and Santana catches it and presses it solemnly to her heart. Brittany smiles, and when New Directions, with Kurt returning for a final song with them, come together to sing Miss Holliday's choice of <em>With A Little Help From My Friends<em>, the two girls wrap their arms around each other and sing into the same microphone.

* * *

><p>For those who don't know, the song Brittany sang for Santana is <em>Back At One <em>by Brian McKnight. If you haven't, give it a listen, because it's such a beautiful love song. _Sweet Child O' Mine _is by Guns 'N' Roses. _With A Little Help From My Friends _is by the Beatles. What did you think?


End file.
